Witnessing ice cream kisses
by ibelieveinloveeverlasting
Summary: Michael is worried. No one has heard from Brian today and Brian has been acting weird lately. He goes to the loft to see what is wrong and is surprised and angered at what he finds out.


"Come on guys, something is definitely wrong. Brian hasn't come out with us in three weeks. And before that he never brought home tricks and he never stayed late. Ever since Justin got hurt he hasn't been doing any of his normal things. And now he isn't answering his phone, something is wrong." Michael insisted as he walked into brains building followed by Ted and Emmett. Emmett was desperately trying to stop them. Contrary to popular belief Emmett knew that Brian and Justin were far from broken up. In fact. The ring that Michael had commented on the last time he had seen Brian, Emmett was one of the few people privileged with the knowledge that Justin Taylor wore the exact same ring on the exact same finger.

"Michael I'm sure he is fine. We probably shouldn't intrude." Emmett insisted. He had a pretty good guess of what was going on in the loft right now, and he really didn't want to deal with the blow up Michael was sure to have. Michael thought that since Justin had 'left the picture' Brian would come after him or at least he would be Brian's number 1 again. Too bad Justin was more in the picture than anyone but he and Justin's mom knew. They had been present at the ceremony in Vermont. It still brought tears to Emmett's eyes; the love struck look in Brian's eyes left no room for doubt. And when he whispered I love you to Justin it was painfully blinding how in love they were. They hadn't told anyone or been around because Justin was still not good at being in crowds. Also Michael had been pretty nasty to him and tended to get in his face. Emmett had seen that the only person Justin didn't still flinch away from was Brian.

"Emmett shut the fuck up. We have to go see him. He needs me." Michael said arrogantly. Emmett and Ted exchanged looks. Michael was definitely in need of a reality check. Maybe this trip would be good for him. The got to the door and Michael used his spare key to get in. All of the lights were off and the curtains where drawn. There was light coming from the bedroom. Emmett heard the murmuring from behind the glass and he had guessed right, Brian was spending some quality time with Justin. Probably because he had asked him to move in last week. Justin had obviously said yes and moved out of his ratty apartment. Michael quietly crept to the stairs that led to the bedroom. They all had to stifle gasps at what they saw. Justin was lying underneath Brian, both of them naked, but not fucking. Brian had a spoon in his hand and an ice cream carton was on the bed next to them. Brian held the spoon out for Justin who took it into his mouth. Brian quickly retracted the spoon and kissed Justin.

"Mmm ice cream kisses." Brian said smiling. Justin grinned. Brian took the ice cream and drug it along Justin's neck, causing Brian to lean down and suck it off of his. He bit down on the sensitive skin. Justin cried out.

"Oh god." He moaned as Brian gave him a very obvious hickey. Suddenly they flipped over and Justin was straddling Brian.

"Mmm baby I love when you take control." Brian said as Justin fed him a bit of ice cream before leaning down to kiss him. Michael turned to look at the two of them amazed Emmett knew why. Brian Kinney didn't do pet names. What no one else knew was that Brian Kinney had a new rule. Brian Kinney didn't do those rules, because he was a married man. A man in love. And yes, he called Justin baby and he answered when Justin called him baby or love or bri. Brian Kinney did pet names. Emmett smirked at Michael. Michael looked like he wanted to talk but couldn't. They watched at Justin returned the hickey on Brian's neck, where the world could see. That was another thing that amused Emmett to no end. Brian had always lived as an unclaimed man. Now… He loved having love bites all over him. He relished in them and Justin loved them just as much. It was ironic really. Michael opened his mouth to speak again, to alert the two lovers that someone was in the room, but what Brian said next shocked everyone but Emmett into silence. "I love you Justin, Love you so much." Brian whispered.

EMMETT POV

Michaels face was so emotional I almost felt bad for him, until I remembered what he had done to Justin. We crept towards the exit and as they did they heard the muffled reply.

"Love you too Bri." I hurried them out of there before Michael completely freaked out. The ride back to Debs was silent as I celebrated this small victory. Now Michael would stop bitching about how he and Brian are meant to be and how glad he is that Justin was out of the picture. The second we walked in he freaked out.

"What the fuck? They're still together? Why the fuck is he still with that blonde haired twat? What did Justin do to him?" Michael yelled. Thank god Deb wasn't home. She probably would have punched him in the face.

"Michael, calm down." I insisted. He glared at me.

"Don't tell me to calm down. This isn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be with me!" Michael yelled. Then he got an evil glint in his eye. Uh-oh I thought to myself. "Well the blonde twat needs to be taught a lesson. Good thing his shift at the diner starts soon." Michael said, and then he left without saying anything. I stared after him.

"Did you know Emmett?" ted asked me. I turned to look at him. He groaned. "You did!" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone Emmett?" he asked.

"They asked me not to." I said. I wasn't going to give away any more of their secrets. I would leave that to them. I knew that Brian hated every time that Michael was mean to Justin, and I also knew that Brian would always pick Justin over anyone. So this would be interesting.

"What if he is going to hurt Justin?" ted asked. Oh shit.

"He better not if he wants to live." I answered. Ted nodded.

MEANWHILE AT THE LOFT

"Mmm Brian I have to go soon." Justin murmured as Brian licked up his chest. Justin moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Or you could stay here and fuck work." Brian suggested as he licked his way up Justin's neck and sucked on the hickey he had given him. Justin groaned.

"Bri, come on you know I would rather stay here but I have to go to work." He said. Brian sighed and stood, pulling Justin with him. They took a shower and got dressed.

"I'll see you when I get home?" Brian asked. Justin nodded and kissed him.

"What do you have to do today?" Justin asked as he searched for his shoe. Brian held up the shoe and grinned.

"Nothing important really. I could probably stay here today but it's no fun without you." He said smiling. Justin grinned.

"I love you." Justin whispered. Brian grinned and kissed him.

"Love you too." Justin walked out, sliding the door closed behind him. Brian sat at the desk and smiled to himself. He was still surprised that he was here. He was in love… fuck he was married to the man that changed his life. Brian never even thought he was capable of this level of emotion, but Justin had showed him lots of things about himself that he didn't know. His phone rang and he flipped it open.

"Kinney"

"Brian this is Emmett."

"Hey, what's up?" he asked. Emmett rarely ever called him unless it was important.

"It's Justin." He said. Brian sat straight up.

"What about him? He just left here not ten minutes ago." Brian said worried for his partner.

"Well, Michael was freaking out because you stopped tricking and going out with us. Since he doesn't know why he thought something was wrong. Then today you weren't answering the phone. I knew why, but he didn't so he came over to the loft and he saw you and Justin with the ice cream and heard you say that you loved him. He thought Justin was out of the picture, that you would come to him instead, I laughed every time he said that, but that's not the point. I think he is going to hurt Justin, he said something about teaching him a lesson and then left for the diner." Emmett said quickly. Brian stood up and grabbed his coat.

"If he touches him I'll kill him." Brian growled into the phone. He hung it up and sprinted out of the building. Justin would already be there, fuck if Mikey touched a single hair on his head Brian would fucking kill him. No one touched his husband. He pushed the gas pedal down and made it to the diner in record time. He jumped out of the car and walked out into the diner just as Michael punched Justin in the face. Justin fell to the floor and Michael straddled him. He continued punching him.

"You fucking twat, what did you do to him? What did you do?" Michael demanded. Brian's blood boiled.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF MY HUSBAND!" he yelled as he stormed over. Michael looked up at him. Brian reached down and picked Michael up and threw him into the wall. He knelt down to Justin and looked at him.

"You okay sunshine?" he whispered. Justin cracked a smile up at him.

"You have impeccable timing." He whispered. He coughed and blood came up. Brian took off out his handkerchief and wiped the blood away from Justin's face. He pulled him up with him, planting a kiss on his hair. He turned to Michael.

"You ever fucking touch my husband ever again I will not hesitate to kill you." Brian growled. Michael gasped.

"You're husband?" deb yelled.

"What the fuck, you would never like that twat Brian." Michael yelled. Deb turned to Michael.

"Michael. Get the fuck out of here before I kill you myself." Deb warned. Michael grumbled and got out of the booth he glared at Justin as he walked out of the diner. Deb rounded on the two of them.

"Husband?" she demanded. They grinned at each other and held up their hands with the rings on them.

"Yeah, he's my husband." Brian said, gazing lovingly at Justin. Justin grinned back at him.

"And he is mine." He whispered. Brian leaned down and kissed him. Justin groaned when Brian tightened his hold on him.

"You okay sunshine?" he asked. Justin nodded.

"That is not what I had in mind when I got out of bed this morning." He chuckled. Brian laughed and shook his head.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation." Deb demanded. Brian sighed and sat in a booth with Justin on his lap.

"Okay. Well after Justin was hurt, again. I realized once again that he had almost died without me telling him how much I loved him. So when he got out of the hospital I took him back to his apartment and proposed two weeks later. Then, since he basically lives with me I asked him to move in with me last week. We got married a week after I proposed, Emmett and Justin's mom were there and we haven't been around because Justin is still recovering and isn't too good in crowds. Yes, all of the rules of my life have changed. I love this man more than my own life and I don't ever want to lose him." Brian explained blushing at his openness. Justin smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" deb whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Brian sighed, but Justin spoke up.

"We… we didn't want to explain ourselves to everyone. Especially Michael. He never gave me a chance, and no one ever gave Brian a chance to show them that he has changed. We knew we would have to eventually, but…" Justin trailed off. Deb smiled.

"Oh sunshine, you finally got your wish." She whispered, moving to hug him. Justin didn't flinch and hugged her back. Brian grinned at that. There was no regression in his healing; in fact it was still improving. Suddenly the door opened and Emmett came huffing in.

"Gosh, did I miss anything." He said out of breath. Deb walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

"You ever fucking keep something like that from me again I swear to god I'll fuck you up." Deb growled. Emmett grinned at Justin and Brian.

"So she knows now." He said with a bright smile. Justin chuckled.

"Yeah Em, it was a little obvious when Brian called me his husband. Twice." Justin said while grinning his sunshine smile. Brian grumbled.

"I'm not the only one that said I do at the ceremony." He said under his breath. Justin turned and kissed him passionately.

"No, I definitely did too. Best idea I've ever had." He said smiling. Brian chuckled.

"Hey deb, is it okay if I take him home? He'll be back tomorrow I promise." Brian said grinning at the red haired woman. Deb glared at him and then nodded. Brian grinned and Justin grabbed some lemon bars to go. "Race you home?" Brian said with a raised eyebrow. Justin nodded and climbed into the jeep and Brian into his corvette. When they got to the loft and into the elevator Brian pushed Justin against the wall and kissed him passionately. Justin smiled into the kiss and kissed Brian back. The elevator dinged and they looked at it. They both grinned and walked into the loft.

"Was this all an elaborate plan to get me to stay in the loft today?" Justin asked as they shed their clothing. Brian pulled him down onto the bed and curled his arms around Justin.

"No. I would never let anyone touch you. You're mine, only I get to touch you." Brian growled. Justin chuckled.

"Yes master." He joked. Brian groaned and laid back. Justin moved to straddle him and their groins rubbed against one another. Brian smiled up in a lust filled haze at Justin.

"I don't like it when you get hurt." Brian said with a moan. Justin grinned and thrust against him, causing more friction. Brian groaned and lost all coherent thought.

A while later they were both trying to calm their erratic breathing as they lay side by side in Brian's, their, bed. Justin rolled to meet Brian's eyes.

"How did he know?" Justin asked confused. Brian sighed.

"He came to the loft and saw us." Brian explained. Justin smirked. Brian raised an eyebrow and Justin blushed.

"I... uh. It's just that… well you know how Michael is… and he… well…" Justin trailed off embarrassed but Brian nodded and kissed him.

"I agree completely." He whispered as he kissed him frantically. They pulled apart and Justin carefully snuggled into Brian's chest.

"What are we going to do today? You have me at your mercy." Justin whispered into the toned skin beneath him. He kissed it lazily. Brian threaded his fingers through Justin' hair, caressing the golden locks.

"I have no idea. We can just lay here. I have nothing I need to do. Why got a hot date?" Brian asked jokingly. Justin glared at him.

"Yeah, but you can't tell my husband about it. He tends to get jealous of all of my boyfriends." He said with a smirk. Brian growled and tugged Justin closer to him.

"I will kill them all." He said sternly. Justin chuckled.

"There is no them. You know as well as I do that I don't do boyfriends. I'm a married man now." He said with a grin. Brian rolled his eyes, but kissed him.

"You're a sentimental twat is what you are." He mumbled against Justin's lips, as his hand found Justin's hand and intertwined their fingers. Justin smiled, because he knew as well as Brian did that Brian was a sentimental twat. Brian was just as sentimental as Justin. Justin settled down into a comfortable position, worming his way as close to Brian as possible and huffed out a breath. They laid there, Justin tracing patterns into Brian's skin wherever his hands could reach. His brow furrowed in thought and Brian watched him carefully. Justin stayed in the same expression, continuously running his fingers in the same pattern over Brian's skin, Brian was beginning to worry. Justin hadn't said a single thing or moved in over ten minutes. Suddenly the silence broke as Justin shifted slightly away from Brian, curling up into himself. Brian sighed, that was never a good sign. "What's wrong?" he whispered, kissing Justin's cheek.

"Did I change you?" Justin whispered. Oh, so this is about what Michael had said to Justin in the diner.

"Yes, well. You didn't change me. I changed me, because of you." Brian explained. Justin raised an eyebrow. Brian huffed out a breath. "I… I wanted to be good enough for you. To deserve even a portion of the love you gave me." Brian explained.

"But I already loved you for you." Justin said. Brian shrugged.

"I wanted you to love someone who could actually deserve it. Sure, I'm still myself; I just don't hurt you anymore. I don't want anyone but you, I don't need anyone but you, and maybe I've softened out… just a little." Brian admitted. Justin shrugged and then smiled a little. He turned back into Brian's arms and let him be held tightly. Brian cradled Justin to him, smiling at his husband.

"Do you miss it?" Justin asked. Brian raised a confused eyebrow.

"Miss what?" he asked. He felt Justin's blush.

"Miss being… you know, how Michael wants you to be?" Justin asked. Brian growled deep in his throat.

"No, don't even entertain that thought Justin. I like this. I like us. I… when you got hurt, I would have sold my soul to tell you how important you were to me. I realized that I don't want to be that if it means I can't have you to. And before you even say I could have had both don't. I know its not true. I don't ever want to share you with anyone and you won't have to share me with anyone anymore." Brian said firmly. Justin couldn't help but smile at him.

"Sorry, I just." Brian cut him off.

"I know sunshine, but don't let people get to you. You know that you mean the world to me. I'm happy now. Truly happy." Brian whispered. Justin leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm happy too you know." He whispered across Brian's skin. Brian grinned and pulled him down.

FIN


End file.
